


Slut!Sammy

by lostinmymindforever



Series: The Night and Its Aftermath [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Choking, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Hooker Sam, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Werewolves, Wing Kink, girl!Sam, slutty behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Sam porn<br/>Including the following: (in no particular order)<br/>Slut!Sammy, Demon!Sam, Demon-Blood-Addict!Sam, Boy-King-Of-Hell!Sam, Angel!Sam, Girl!Sam, Omega!Sam, Werewolf!Sam, Civilian!Sam, Hooker!Sam, Panties!Sam, Stanford!Sam, Crazy!Sam, Virgin!Priest!Sam, Jared-as-Sam-as-Jared, Wesson!Sam, Normal!Sam, Soulless!Sam, Lucifer!Sam, Levia!Sam, Vampire!Sam, Fairy!Sam<br/>With a special appearance of Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut!Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



The fact was that Sammy was a world class cockslut. He loved getting fucked, loved having a dick in is mouth, loved getting pounded into at both ends, loved getting filled and covered with come. He loved it when he was just used, when he was left drenched with sweat and come, with bruises littering his flesh. But he had to hide it. Dad would never understand, and Dean, Dean would freak out if he ever knew. Sammy wasn’t sure how it happened, why he was this way, but he loved it all the same. 

 

Sammy didn’t know how he got where he currently was, but he wasn’t gonna over think it, and he wasn’t about to say no. There was a large bed in the center of the dimly lit room, and Sammy was kneeling on it, naked, body practically vibrating with anticipation. He didn’t even question why, or how, everyone in the room looked like him, well older, larger, more well hung versions of himself. His mouth watered at the sight, and he couldn’t help but moan. 

 

He licked his lips, motioning for one of them, any of them to come and fuck him. His body was more than ready for what was to come, as he stretched himself open for them as they watched. He could feel the bed dip, felt nervous, uncertain hands on his hips, his ass. He looked back to see one of the men, only a few years older than him, wearing a Stanford t-shirt and a nervous smile. “Mm, come on, Sam, know you wanna fuck me.”

 

That seemed to be all the prompt Stanford!Sam (as Sammy was calling him in his mind) needed, and Sammy felt the older teen slowly enter him. It was almost sweet, how innocent this version of him was, the way he was touching Sammy so tenderly as if he was afraid he’d hurt him. “This good?” Stanford!Sam asked, keeping up his slow pace.

 

“Fuck, yes. Mm, harder, though, okay, fuck me harder, I can take it.”

 

“Fuck,” Stanford!Sam muttered, his grip tightening on Sammy’s hips as his thrusts intensified.

 

Sammy was moaning like a whore, loving the way Stanford!Sam was just pounding into him, owning him, using Sammy just the way he liked it. Soon he could hear Stanford!Sam let out a string of curses, and felt the man shoot his hot come deep inside of him. He let out a pathetic little moan as Stanford!Sam pulled out, feeling empty. Sammy didn’t have to wait long, as one of the others approached, taking Stanford!Sam’s place behind him. 

 

The man didn’t even wait, slamming into Sammy’s body in one harsh thrust. It was heavenly. Sammy looked back, and could see the almost manic, evil look on the man’s face, Boy-King-Of-Hell!Sam it was then. He moaned happily, thrusting back into each and every one of Boy-King-Of-Hell!Sam’s thrusts. Sammy felt his head being pulled back, and let out a groan of contentment when he felt Boy-King-Of-Hell!Sam bite down on the side of his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make it hurt in the best way possible, enough to mark him. Sammy let out a startled yelp, his first orgasm of the night ripping through him seemingly out of the blue. It was enough to push Boy-King-Of-Hell!Sam over the edge, cursing against Sammy’s neck as he came deep inside of him. He pulled out, shoving Sammy back down onto the bed before walking away.

 

Sammy was shaking, trembling with pleasure. He felt used in the best way possible, and knew his night was only just beginning. He felt hands on his ass, spreading him wide open, and a tongue slipping into him. The hands holding him open had claws, and Sammy moaned with sick want. This was Werewolf!Sam behind him, holding him open, licking him clean. He moaned in anticipation. Sammy had seen the sort of equipment that Werewolf!Sam was packing, a cock that seemed far too large for the other male’s frame. Werewolf!Sam looked only a few years older than Sammy, though Sammy had a feeling he was older than he looked, something in his eyes said he wasn't as young as he appeared, and yet his cock was the largest Sammy had ever seen. It had made him practically drool with want.

 

“Fuck, please,” Sammy moaned as Werewolf!Sam continued to lick and tongue at his ass, lapping up all the come that was already inside of him. He could feel Werewolf!Sam growl against his ass, and all too soon the tongue that was lodged inside of him was removed. Sammy whimper with loss, “No, please, more.”

 

“Gonna fuck you, little human,” Werewolf!Sam growled in his ear, plunging into Sammy in one brutal thrust. 

 

It hurt, but in the best way possible, and Sammy moaned in ecstasy as the werewolf fucked him hard. He felt like he was being split in two on Werewolf!Sam’s cock, the long, thick length, pounding into him faster and harder than he had ever felt before. He could feel Werewolf!Sam’s knot beginning to form, and threw back his head in a moan of twisted pleasure as it was shoved deep inside of him. He’d never felt so full, stretched wide around Werewolf!Sam’s cock, and he was loving every second of it.

 

A hand grabbed him by the hair and Sammy looked up into eyes that were black as night. He trembled, with want, with fear. He could feel the tip of Demon!Sam’s cock at his lips and opened his mouth wide, taking the man’s cock into his mouth. Demon!Sam held onto Sammy’s head, fucking his mouth hard, not giving Sammy a chance to breath, and Sammy loved it. He felt incredible, Demon!Sam fucking his mouth like he was a little whore, and Werewolf!Sam rocking against him, his knot tying them together, pumping what felt like a gallon of come into Sammy’s body. It was dirty and hot, and Sammy was having the time of his life.

 

Demon!Sam was muttering filth, calling Sammy a little whore, a little bitch, nothing but a willing hole, and Sammy hummed in agreement, swallowing around the demon’s shaft. Demon!Sam kept fucking him hard, reaching down to run his hand along Sammy’s throat, fingers digging into Sammy’s skin. Sammy couldn’t breathe, even if Demon!Sam wouldn’t have been practically choking him, the way he had his cock buried in Sammy’s mouth and throat would have made it impossible. And then, Sammy’s mouth was empty. He heard a dull roar from behind him and felt Werewolf!Sam pull out of his body. Demon!Sam quickly took Werewolf!Sam’s place, pounding into Sammy, hand reaching up to wrap around Sammy’s throat once more.

 

“Shame, shame, the boy does need to breathe,” Sammy heard, the voice feminine. He looked up and saw the only female in the room, a woman who was undeniably Sam. She walked towards them, running her long fingers across Sammy’s cheek, grabbing him by the chin, pulling him up for a kiss. It was nothing Sammy was used to, kissing a female that is, but he wasn’t going to complain. She grinned at him, running her other hand along the strap on she was wearing, “Want this, Baby Boy? Wanna give your mouth something to play with before I fuck you with it?”

 

Sammy nodded, licking his lips. He could feel Demon!Sam tighten his grip onto his hips, and knew that the demon was marking him, bruising him. But Sammy would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on. It was odd, sucking on the fake cock, it didn’t taste the same, but it felt almost as good, filling the void he was missing. He could hear Girl!Sam moaning, and realized the the end of the dildo was obviously rubbing against her clit. With that knowledge Sammy began to work the toy with fervor, loving the little whimpers and moans he was making her make. He could feel Demon!Sam tense up behind him, moaning around the toy as the demon began to come, fingers digging into Sammy’s flesh.

 

He heard a moan from across the room and looked over at one of the Sam’s, one he hadn’t cataloged yet. The man was staring at Demon!Sam hungrily, licking his lips, eyes blown wide with lust. The man walked across the room, shoving Demon!Sam down onto the bed next to Sammy as soon as he had pulled out. Sammy watched with lust blown eyes as the Sam took a small knife and ran it down Demon!Sam’s chest, licking up the blood that flowed from the wound, moaning like an addict getting their fix.

 

He barely had noticed Girl!Sam pull out of his mouth until he felt her enter him with the toy. Like when he had been sucking on it, it didn’t feel the same as a real cock would, but it still felt good. And then she did something, and the toy started to vibrate, and Sammy’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. It was amazing. He moaned, arms giving out, falling chest first onto the mattress. He was breathing heavy, overwhelmed by sensation, hard once more, so close to the edge he knew that if he was touched he would come. He could hear Girl!Sam moaning, each thrust of the toy into him making it rub against her clit even harder, the vibrations that were driving him insane obviously doing the same to her. 

 

He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up into the face of an angel. He wasn’t just using a metaphor. The man standing before him was an angel, his wings wide, his cock hard and waiting. Sammy leaned forward, moaning as the movement made the toy brush against his prostate with every thrust. Angel!Sam caressed his cheek as he slowly slipped his cock into Sammy’s mouth. Unlike Demon!Sam, Angel!Sam was being gentle, slowly working himself in and out of Sammy, whispering praises to him. Sammy could hear a string of curses, and Girl!Sam’s voice calling out as her orgasm hit her. She fucked into him a few more times, turning up the vibrations on the toy, sending Sammy over the edge.

 

Demon!Sam was cursing, hard again, and Sammy could see that (as he was starting to call him in his head) Demon-Blood-Addict!Sam had moved down Demon!Sam’s body and was slowly running the blade along his inner thigh, licking and sucking at the blood. Sammy didn’t know if he should be turned on, or disgusted by the act, but he didn’t have to think on it long, as Angel!Sam flipped him onto his back, slowly entering Sammy’s body in one long thrust. He could see the angel’s wings spread wide behind him, and moaned at the surreal sight. 

 

Angel!Sam fucked Sammy slowly, his hands moving along Sammy’s chest as if he was worshiping the boy. It was sweet and hot at the same time. Sammy couldn’t get over the fact that an angel was fucking him, this powerful being was taking him places he didn’t know existed. He could hear moaning coming from all around him, Demon!Sam on his left getting fucked hard by Werewolf!Sam as Demon-Blood-Addict!Sam fucked his face, Stanford!Sam on his right, Boy-King-Of-Hell!Sam fucking him hard while Girl!Sam rode his face. Sammy was so turned on, hardening once more under the onslaught of sights, sounds, and sensations. 

 

He saw one of the Sam’s crawling towards him, the slim bodied man biting his lip, asking Sammy with his eyes if it was okay to join them. Sammy nodded, and before the man was close Angel!Sam whispered in his ear, “The boy is an omega. Treat him well Sammy.”

 

Sammy wasn’t sure what an omega was, all he knew was that the man smelled incredible. He was surprised when he didn’t bring his cock to Sammy’s lips, instead moving so his hole was over Sammy’s mouth. The scent was even stronger now, and Sammy could see that Omega!Sam was dripping wet, as if his body was producing slick to ease entry into him. Sammy had to taste and stuck out his tongue, licking at the dripping wetness. It was unlike anything he had ever encountered before, and he liked it. He reached up, holding Omega!Sam open with his hands as he went to work, licking and sucking and lapping at the slick juices that poured out of the other man’s body. He wondered what it would be like to fuck him, to feel that tight wet heat surrounding his cock.

 

“Mm, wanna fuck you,” Sammy moaned, pulling away briefly from Omega!Sam’s hole. 

 

Omega!Sam moan, moving down Sammy’s body, sinking down onto Sammy’s cock. Sammy’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, being filled by the angel and being inside the omega was making his head spin. It was almost perfect, though Sammy still wanted more. He longed to have someone fucking his mouth. He moaned loudly, almost begging for a cock in his mouth. Sammy didn’t have to wait long, as another approached the bed slowly. 

 

“I shouldn’t be here,” the man whispered, approaching with wide eyes, “I should be home with Jessica, with my wife.”

 

“And yet you’re here, and you’re gonna fuck me, aren’t you?”

 

The man nodded, and Sammy could see the lack of scars on his flesh, as if he had never been a hunter, never had risked his life again and again. It startled Sammy and turned him on at the same time, and he moaned as Civilian!Sam (how he thought of him) cupped his face. The man’s wedding ring gleamed on his hand, and it made Sammy want him all the more. He thrust up into Omega!Sam as Angel!Sam thrust into him, reaching out to Civilian!Sam, wrapping his hand around the man’s cock, leading him to his mouth.

 

It was so hot, having his mouth fucked by Civilian!Sam. Even though he couldn’t see his face Sammy knew that he was biting his lip, trying not to moan, trying not to feel guilty about cheating on whoever Jessica was with Sammy. He shouldn’t be feeling a smug sense of pride, but he couldn’t help himself, and put all his experience into giving the man the best blowjob he had ever recieved. Sammy wanted to moan with loss when Omega!Sam pulled off of him, but he could hear the man being fucked, and only pulled off of Civilian!Sam long enough to see Werewolf!Sam begin to fuck him hard, the were’s cock hard, knot beginning to swell as he forced it inside of Omega!Sam. It was hot beyond belief.

 

Sammy went back to sucking Civilian!Sam’s cock, loving the way the man was just letting go, like he had finally given in to the fact that this was happening, damn the consequences. He grinned around the man’s hard flesh, moaning as Angel!Sam began to fuck him harder, his wings brushing against Sammy’s legs, almost tickling him. He could feel lips surround his cock, knowing lips, as if the person sucking him had a lot of practice. He wanted to see who it was, but at the same time didn’t want to give up his treat.

 

He heard cursing in a language he didn’t know, then felt the warm rush of come as Angel!Sam came deep inside of him. The angel’s wings were spread wide, and the room was filled with the sound of rustling feathers. Angel!Sam pulled out, whispering a thank you in Sammy’s ear before moving towards Demon!Sam. Sammy felt empty, but that feeling didn’t last long as Civilian!Sam moved so he was between Sammy’s legs, sliding into Sammy’s wet, stretched channel. Now he could see who was sucking his cock. It was a Sam, obviously, but Sammy couldn’t figure out just what to call him. 

 

The man winked up at him, eyes mischievous. He pulled off of Sammy’s cock long enough to say, “Usually you’d have to pay for this, but I think this is an excuse for a freebie.”

 

Hooker!Sam it was then, and the man went back to work on Sammy, doing things with his tongue that Sammy wished he could learn how to do. Sammy threw his head back, getting sucked by a pro and getting fucked by someone who was using his guilt to fuel one hell of a fuck was mindblowing. 

 

Sammy gave a happy noise when he saw another approach, the man hard, so hard, his cock tenting up the short little skirt he was wearing. Sammy could see a flash of lace, and realized that this Sam was wearing panties. He grinned up at him, nuzzling his face against the man’s lace covered cock, making the fabric wet and see-through . Panties!Sam was moaning as Sammy licked and teased his cock and balls through his underwear, his chest rising and falling in the tight corset-tank he was wearing, his long pigtailed hair falling down over his chest. Sammy continued to tease the other man, loving the way he began to shake with the strain of not coming.

 

Sammy couldn’t have that, he wanted to see it happen, see Panties!Sam mess those pretty little panties of his, get them all wet and sticky with come, so he slid his hand up Panties!Sam’s legs, teasing at the man’s hole through the lacey fabric. When his finger pushed in, Panties!Sam lost it, coming with a shout, his come filling his underwear so prettily. Dimly Sammy remembered seeing Dean wearing a pair of panties once and wondered if he could do the same to him someday. He felt Panties!Sam being pulled away and looked to see Girl!Sam licking up all the come that was seeping out of the man’s underwear. 

 

Civilian!Sam began to curse, fucking Sammy even harder, one of his hands on Sammy’s hip, the other on Hooker!Sam’s head, resting it there as Hooker!Sam bobbed up and down Sammy’s length. Sammy moaned, thrusting up into Hooker!Sam’s mouth with each and every one of Civilian!Sam’s thrusts. It was mindblowing and hot beyond belief. When Civilian!Sam came he quickly pulled out of Sammy, moving away, looking ashamed and upset and content all at the same time. Sammy wanted to feel guilty, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Everything felt too good, too right to worry about it.

 

Hooker!Sam pulled off of Sammy’s cock with an obscene pop, winking at him. He moved Sammy so he was on his knees again, kneeling between Sammy’s legs, and buried his face in Sammy’s ass, licking up all the come that was slowly seeping out of him. Sammy moaned, letting himself be cleaned so intimately, and yet at the same time wanting more. He could see one of them approaching, a man with haunted eyes, who was watching him as if he wasn’t quite believing that Sammy was really. He was wearing white scrubs and had a hospital bracelet on one wrist, so Sammy decided that in his mind this was Crazy!Sam.

 

Crazy!Sam looked like he was at his wits end, like he hadn’t slept for days, weeks, and it was slowly destroying him. But if he was dying, as that was how it looked to Sammy, he might as well have one good memory to go out with. Sammy let out a moan as Hooker!Sam’s fingers joined his tongue, reaching out to Crazy!Sam, pulling him close by the waistband of his pants. He shoved them down, revealing the man’s hard cock and took it into his mouth, moaning around his flesh as he went to work. 

 

Crazy!Sam kept muttering that he wasn’t real, that this wasn’t happening, and it broke Sammy’s heart, but it didn’t stop him from giving him one hell of a blowjob. He could feel Crazy!Sam’s fingers tighten in his hair, so on edge already that Sammy knew it wouldn’t be long until he was coming down his throat, so he increased his movements, letting Crazy!Sam fuck his mouth hard until he came with a startled yell. Crazy!Sam pulled out, looking down at Sammy, apologizing with his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered before leaving once more, disappearing into the shadows.

 

Sammy looked around, knowing there were those there he still hadn’t played with yet. “Mm, who’s next,” he moaned, head thrown back as Hooker!Sam slammed into him, fucking him hard, hands tight on Sammy’s already bruised hips. Another Sam approached, blushing and biting his lip, nervousness written on his face. Sammy grinned up at him, “Don’t be shy. I don’t bite, hmm, unless I am asked that is.”

 

The man stammered, and as he approached Sam noticed the cross hanging from his neck. “You’re a holy man, aren’t you?”

 

“Ye... yes,” the man answered, his blush intensifying. 

 

Sammy grinned, a virgin if he was right, “Priest?” Once more the other man nodded, and Sammy moaned at the thought of being his first. “I’ll take care of you, Father,” he practically purred, pulling Virgin!Priest!Sam even closer. He stuck out his tongue, licking the head of his cock. Virgin!Priest!Sam let out a moan, blushing, stammering, saying how he’d never done this before again and again, begging for forgiveness. Sammy began to suck him with fervor, hands on the man’s hips, holding him still.

 

He could see another come up behind Virgin!Priest!Sam, it was Angel!Sam, who kissed the side of Virgin!Priest!Sam’s neck, telling him this was good and right and there was nothing he needed to apologize for. Sammy grinned around the man’s cock, moaning as every one of Hooker!Sam’s thrusts pushed his farther down the holy man’s cock. He looked up to see Angel!Sam kissing the priest’s lips, grinding against his ass. Sammy wasn’t about to tell the angel that he couldn’t be the one to fuck Priest!Sam, in fact the mere thought of it had him hard as a rock.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Angel!Sam said softly, and Sammy pulled off of Priest!Sam’s cock, nodding at him.

 

“Of course.”

 

With that Angel!Sam gently shoved Priest!Sam down on the bed, taking his time to stretch the virgin, to get him ready for him. The sight was incredibly hot, yet Sammy felt a tiny bit put out. His mouth was empty, as was his ass, as Hooker!Sam had came while Angel!Sam was pulling Priest!Sam away. Sammy needed to be fucked, and he knew that there were still some he hadn’t gotten his chance with.

 

Sammy didn’t need to wait long though, as three men approached him. They were all still dressed, and Sammy couldn’t wait to see what he was dealing with. The first was wearing Khakis and a yellow polo shirt that said Tech Support, the other two were dressed pretty similar, though one of them had much longer hair. He grinned at the three men, crawling off the bed which was starting to get a bit crowding and onto the floor, which Sammy suddenly realized was soft and padded, as if it was made to be fucked on.

 

He grinned at them, licking his lips as he asked, “You boys have names?”

 

The first one said with a grin, “Sam Wesson.”

 

The next answered, “Jared Padalecki... I uh... I play Sam Winchester.”

 

The third man gave him a look, eyes wide, “On Supernatural?”

 

Jared nodded, “Yeah. Though I am not telling anyone about this... it’s even odder than the episode we are filming.”

 

Sammy grinned, “And what is that about?”

 

“Well in this episode I am playing Sam who is in my world, kinda, pretending to be me, playing him, and doing it badly.”

 

Sammy and Wesson let out little laughs, the third man, staring at him with wide eyes, “But that was years ago, before...” he stopped, not knowing if he should say anything else about what had happened.

 

“Mm, as fun as this talk is gentlemen, I think that there’s something better we could be doing. What do you say?”

 

Wesson grinned, pulling that stupid shirt over his head, undoing and kicking out of his pants. Sammy dropped to his knees, taking Wesson into his mouth, moaning around the man’s shaft. “Fuck, so good, Sammy,” Wesson moaned, hand on the back of Sammy’s head, holding him in place as he began to fuck in and out of his mouth.

 

As much Sammy was loving the current setup, he wanted to be fucked, so he pulled at Wesson’s legs, getting him to kneel on the ground. He wiggled his ass, pulling off Wesson long enough to say, “Fuck me already.” He didn’t care which one of them did so, as long as he had one of their cocks buried inside of him. He didn’t have to wait long as he felt one of them enter him slowly, calloused hands rough on his hips. Sam it was then, the hunter, not Jared, the actor. Sammy reached out blindly, hand caressing Jared’s cock through his jeans. The man moaned, as if he really hadn’t been planning on doing anything, as if he had just been planning on watching. Sammy pulled back, “Wanna touch you, Jared.”

 

Jared let out a shaky breath, opening his pants, allowing the young man to wrap his hand around his shaft. He hadn’t been planning on doing anything, hadn’t been planning on letting Sammy touch him, but in that moment he couldn’t say no. As long as it stayed as this he’d be fine, at least that’s what he told himself as he let out a low moan, Sammy touching him with knowing hands. He watched as Wesson and Sam fucked Sammy, the two of them using him for their pleasure. It should be wrong, and yet it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. He watched with lust filled eyes as Sam and Wesson leaned into each other, kissing over Sammy’s body and he moaned.

 

Sammy loved the sounds coming from all around him, loved knowing he was the cause. He worked the three of them to quick orgasm, moaning as he came once more. He barely had any time to recover as he was pulled back onto his feet and shoved onto the now empty bed. There were four of them, each one giving off a sense of darkness. He shuddered, want and fear coursing through him in equal measure. The first looks down at him, flashing some wicked looking fangs, vampire his mind supplies. The other three seem pretty normal looking, but looks can be deceiving. One of them, the one who is quickly stripping out of his white suit, leans down and whispers, “You can call me Lucifer. These others,” he motions at one, “this one is a Leviathan,” with a grin he looks at the final man, “and this one doesn’t have his soul, so he has no inhibitions.”

 

Sammy lets out a moan, he can’t help himself. He’s not really sure what a Leviathan is, but he doesn’t have time to question it, as Levia!Sam is naked, on his back and pulling Sammy on top of him. He lets out a muffled curse as he’s entered, moaning as the man begins to fuck into him hard and fast. He’s barely gotten used to that feeling when he feels Soulless!Sam grab him by the hips, Levia!Sam pausing long enough for Soulless!Sam to shove in next to him, stretching him wide, filling him even more than when Werewolf!Sam knotted him. 

 

Sammy is moaning, feeling like he’s being ripped in half. Lucifer!Sam grabs him by the back of the head, forcing his way into Sammy’s mouth. Once more Sammy can hardly breathe, yet he can’t help but love it. It’s so good, so fucked up and yet perfect at the same time. He has tears in his eyes, and almost shakes his head no when he sees Vampire!Sam slide up next to Lucifer!Sam. Lucifer!Sam grabs him by the chin, forcing his mouth open wider, and Vampire!Sam thrusts in as well. 

 

It’s a tight fit, and Sammy can feel his lips splitting at the corners, stretched wider than he thought was possible. He can barely breathe, and Vampire!Sam and Lucifer!Sam aren’t giving him any chance, Lucifer!Sam will slide out, and Vampire!Sam will slam in, the two of them not giving him a chance to catch his breath. 

 

Levia!Sam and Soulless!Sam are fucking him, and it hurts, but it feels so good, so freeing and Sammy knows that nothing will ever compare to this experience. He’s used and abused, and fucking loving every second of it. Too soon, or too quickly, Sammy isn’t sure which, the four of them are coming. And then he’s alone, the room empty save for him and the bed, his bruised and battered, come and sweat covered body the only proof of what happened. There’s a flash of light, and this man, Sam, standing near the bed. Sammy can see shimmering wings coming from the man’s naked body, his skin baring an almost purple hue. 

 

Sammy knows the man is a Fairy, and bites his lip as he’s approached. “Did you like your present, Little Human?” Fairy!Sam asks him. Sammy nods, and Fairy!Sam laughs, “Still needing just a bit more, do you?” With that he places one hand on Sammy’s cock, and it sends a shock of pleasure through him, making Sammy come harder than he could ever remember coming in his life. He blacks out with the force of it, hearing a giggle before succumbing to darkness.

 

He awakes to Dean shaking him, fear and confusion written on his brother’s face.

 

“What? What happened?” Sammy asks, sitting up from his motel room bed.

 

“That I’d like to know. You vanished into thin air in front of me and Dad six hours ago, and now you just show back up. Naked. Covered in bruises, bite marks, and I really don’t wanna know what else.”

 

Sam looked down at his body, biting his lip. He had an idea of what had happened, who had taken him, but proving it was a different story. “I think a fairy grabbed me.”

 

Dean shook his head, “Yeah, that might explain the glitter. You might want to clean that off before Dad gets back, you kinda reek.”

 

Sam stood, or attempted to, body worn out and used to the point of exhaustion. He smiled sadly at Dean, “Help?”

 

Dean nodded, carrying him into the bathroom. Sam could tell he was angry. “What’s wrong, Dean, tell me.”

 

“Someone touched you, Sammy. Some fucking Fae folk kidnapped you and touched you and marked you up and took what was mine.”

 

Sammy’s eyes widened at those words. He could tell Dean hadn’t meant to say that by the embarrassed, mortified look on his brother’s face, so he kissed him before Dean could try and take the words back. Needless to say Sammy got even dirtier before they got into the shower, but that’s a story for a different day.


End file.
